Black Stary Love
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Love grows quickly between Starfire and raven as they continue down the road called life. They are finally together even though it seemed like it took forever. They'll spend the rest of their lives making everything right. Blackfire and Jinx aren't far behind either as there simple love blossoms. Starfire&Raven and Blackfire&Jinx
1. Chapter 1

Starfire was no longer the innocent naïve girl she once was since the titans disbanded. There was no more crime. The criminals either turned their life around or permanently went to jail. She was doing well for herself. When she first stepped out into the world she didn't know what to do. There wasn't much she could do. The only thing she did know was how to cook her alien food so she did. She had her own restaurant called Star's Delights. Starfire had finally learned to merge human food into the cooking skills as well. Her sister and her ran the restaurant together nicely.

On the day the titans disbanded Starfire got a call from her sister. At first she thought she broke out of jail again and was looking for another fight to start. However after meeting with her she realized she had changed and fixed as many sins as she could. Blackfire also told her she wished to make earth her home as well. That is if Starfire would allow it. None the less Starfire agreed happy to see her sister changed.

The titans agreed that a couple times out of the year that they would meet up and see how each other were doing. Starfire had missed every meeting up till now. She planned on going to the upcoming reunion. She would always come with up the courage but change her mind at the last minute. She was afraid of seeing Raven. She has loved her since the first time she saw her but would never confess. She was afraid of the girl rejecting her and not wanting to be friends anymore. She decided that it was finally time to stop running and Blackfire had also threatened her into going.

Since defeating her father. Raven was more in control of her emtions. They were no longer separated and she finally felt a little more normal. When the titans split up her and her best friend Jinx moved in together. They were both bartenders at a local night club called Desire. It was an ok job with nice pay and that's what she liked about it. She had let her hair grow longer and Jinx had stopped putting hers in horns and let in hang in its natural wavy way. Over the years the two girls had become inseparable.

When the team split up she was going to confess to Star but could not. Star had to leave in a hurry. She waited for the girl to come back. She was greeted by an overly happy woman. The thought of someone else claiming Starfires heart crossed her mind. She felt her heart shatter and she swallowed her pain and told her goodbye. Raven was still very much in love with Starfire. She was angry with herself for that because she thought if Starfire is happy with someone then why can't she be to.

Today was Jinx's birthday and they both had saved up enough money to go Star's Delights. It was a very expensive and popular restaurant that they've both have been dying to go to. The two finally were ready and headed to their destination.

Starfire was greeting a very important customer when a flow of violet caught her attention. Excusing herself from the table she followed what she had seen. Her heart was in her throat as she rounded the corner and saw Raven and Jinx at a table.

"Raven?" She called out walking up to the table.

Raven stiffened from the voice she heard and slowly looked up towards Starfire. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"This is my restaurant." Starfire said pulling a chair up next to Raven's.

Raven face palmed "Of course hints the name." She said laughing lightly.

"You still have an amazing laugh" Starfire barely whispered.

Raven blushed slightly then changed the subject. "Even if this is your restaurant don't just come strolling over here being all friendly when you have been avoiding us for like forever." Raven said a little annoyed.

"I am sorry and I will explain it later when we talk privately." Starfire said smiling softly.

"What you need to explain is why you left in such a hurry that day? And us talk privately?" Raven asked trying to hold up her glare and not blush madly.

"I believe that would be my fault dear raven."

All three girls turned to see Blackfire walking up to the table. Jinx's jaw dropped when she saw the gorgeous woman approaching. "My dearest apologizes Raven but I had changed and I needed my sisters help please do not be mad at her." She said pulling up a chair next to Jinx.

"Um it's alright. I just wasn't aware that's all." Raven said.

"Hello I don't think we've met before my name is Blackfire and yours?" Blackfire asked extending a hand towards Jinx.

"J-jinx" Jinx said stuttering getting embarrassed.

"Well Jinx you have very pretty eyes and amazing hair." Blackfire said winking at her. Jinx blushed and looked away. "I am sorry but I have to go I just couldn't leave without saying something to you." She said getting up and kissing Jinx's hand. Sliding her number towards her "You should definitely call. I will make it worth it." She said turning and leaving.

Starfire got up also sliding her card to Raven. "I will see you this weekend at the tower. And you look beautiful with long hair." She said sliding a few loose strands behind Raven's ear before smiling and leaving.

Both girls sat there blushing looking at the numbers they were given. They looked up at each other then burst out in laughing. "What just happened?" Jinx asked shaking her head.

"Well I think you have a future date with blackfire."

"That may be so but why did you not tell Starfire that you are still madly in love with her?"

"I will when the time is right?" Raven said looking at the menu.

Blackfire waited for her sister as she told the two other girls waiter that their food is on the house. "Well did you tell her?" Blackfire asked an approaching Starfire.

"No it's not the right time but Jinx?"

"She has caught my eye and she is adorable." Blackfire said still looking at the table before opening the door for her sister. Starfire smiled before walking in and getting down to business.

Raven was going through her closet. She wanted to impress Starfire. The girl didn't get to notice how nicely her body had filled out. She came across a light red dress that looked too tight. She didn't want to come off desperate. Once her clothing was out of the way she went off to do something with her hair. Thinking loose curls would do the trick.

Jinx found a black summer dress that would hug her figure nicely and still flow in the wind. She went in the bathroom and saw Raven curling her hair. After staring at themselves in the mirror for a few minutes. They smiled at each other and linked arms squealing about how awesome tonight will be.

Starfire and Blackfire both decided to go casual. While trying to dress to impress. Starfire settled on a white polo and pants and blackfire a hot pink button down and pants. They smiled at each other as they headed out of their apartment.

As everyone arrived greetings were thrown out there and everyone slowly broke apart. Robin was idly talking to Starfire who was not listening but still gave short replies trying to be nice. Her attention was on Raven who had Beast boy idly taking to her. Beast boy thought he was doing something right since the girl was blushing. The blush wasn't for him just like Starfires smile wasn't for robin. They hadn't really stopped looking at each other since they arrived. They were growing tired of their male companions but they were still their friends. Starfire excused herself after a while.

"Hello Beast boy mind if I still this little bird from you?" Starfire asked.

"Nope you can have her." He said smiling before walking off to Robin.

Starfire offered her arm they wanted towards the hallway. "You look very beautiful tonight." Starfire said stopping to circle her.

Raven blushed she felt like she was on display but didn't mind. "Your pretty breath taking yourself." Raven said taking her arm again. They walked down the hall in silence for a min.

"Do you miss this place?" Raven asked not turning to her.

"I do but then I don't." Starfire answred.

"Why?" Raven asked trying not to sound a little upset.

"My heart was always soaring high or either breaking apart slowly everyday because I could not tell the person I loved how I felt."

"Who was that person?" Raven asked as she stopped walking. Starfire put her forehead against hers as she let the walls she built against the little empath fall away. Then suddenly Raven felt every emotion Starfire had for her from the very beginning. Starfire pulled away a little too look at her.

Raven started crying and Starfire was shocked feeling a little hurt. "I love you too Kory." She in between sobs. "It was so painful not being able to tell you because of my powers. Then when I had control over them you disappeared on me. You never answered my calls and I couldn't sense you. I only knew you were alive because you called here to cancel. All this time I've been trying to forget you because I thought you were happy with someone else." Raven said as she cried into Starfires chest. She let her stay there till she was calm then they went into starfires old room.

Blackfire had been standing against the wall for a while now watching Jinx. She looked amazing and wanted to tell her but didn't want to be rude to Cyborg. For one she didn't even know if Jinx was gay. She saw her blush and look at the floor. Blackfire feeling spark of jealousy sighed walking out to the balcony and sat on the rail. She was up looking at the stairs til she heard someone step outside.

"I thought you had ran away." Jinx said looking at the sky.

"No I just couldn't keep watching you blush for your boyfriend." She said sarcastically.

Jinx threw a hex at Blackfires head and sent her flipping of the rail. She flew back up holding her head "The hell was that for?" She asked angrily.

"Because you were too stupid to notice." She said looking at the ground. Blackfire then noticed her blushing and glaring at the floor. "How can I not blush when a gorgeous mysterious woman is staring at me. The same woman who didn't even come up to me and say anything but has no problem standing back and checking me out and expects me not to blush." She finished only pouting a little.

Blackfire chuckled a little "I'm sorry I wasn't sure if you were really into woman. I was also trying not to interrupt you guy's conversation I didn't want to be rude."

"I never heard a word he said." They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"You look absolutely amazing in that dress." She said as the wind blew a little. "And your hair is as lovely as ever."

"You look stunning as well." Jinx said smiling.

"Would you like to go back inside now?"

"Not really and I don't want to go home yet. Is there somewhere you would like to go?"

"Not really I'm sorry. I was up pretty late last night. Would you like to go back to our apartment and watch tv and talk some more?"

"That sounds nice." Jinx said smiling.

Raven sat down in Starfire's lap and played with her fingers. They set there just enjoying each other's company. They had just confessed. "So what now?" Raven asked looking into Starfires eyes.

"You become mines of course." She said as held her cheek and pulled her into a sweet loving kiss that was long over do.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackfire lands on her balcony with Jinx in her arms. "Thanks for not going so fast I just didn't want my hair getting everywhere." Jinx said as she stretched a little.

"No problem sweetie. Do you want a change of clothes because I doubt you will want to go home alone." Blackfire said going to get dresser.

Jinx blushed from the nickname she had gotten and from understanding what she meant. "Yes thank you" she took the clothes but stood there awkwardly. "Um could you..."

"Oh im sorry I'll be right outside the door." As Blackfire leaned up against the wall she smiled. She was happy to know the girl wasn't easy but a little disappointed to not see what that dress was barely containing. When jinx opened the door she looked so adorable in her clothes. She could only smile as she led her over to the couch. "Is there anything that you would prefer to watch?"

"Ill watch anything really if it's interesting."

"Me to so what would you like know about me little missy?" Blackfire asked as she turned towards Jinx.

"Anything that you want to tell me."

"Ok first tell me why you wore black tonight?" she asked rolling her eyebrows and smiling.

"Black never lies." She said laughing. "Why did you wear pink?"

"Well pink is always true." She said smiling as she moved Jinxs hair out of her face. Jinx blushed feverishly and looked away.

God that is so fucking cute Blackfire thought. "Alright well my name is Komand'r Klogmore. When I was a child I was crippled by a rare disease that hasn't been seen on my planet for hundreds of years. Unlike the other people and my sister I cannot draw my powers from the sun I have to get them from the moon. My parents removed me as an heir and gave it to my sister. Throughout my childhood I was mistreated and shunned. Those things can drive you crazy if you don't have love from people that are suppose too love you. Starfire was the only one who never treated me badly but I did treat her badly. At first I did hate her because everyone loved her. I wanted to take everything from her but I was blinded by hate. The last time we fought I was so depressed. While I was in prison I decided to get help. I learned to see things in a different way. That all my angry was pointless. My parents were dead and my sister was the only person I had left. When they let me out for good behavior. I went through the galaxy fixing everything the best I could. Then came the hardest choice of all convincing my sister that I was changed. At first she didn't believe me until I showed her the papers and she cried. She was so happy and agreed to let me stay with her. She decided to start her own restaurant and I decided to help. After a while I wanted something of my own so I opened a bar called Moonlight. Heard of it?" Jinx shook her head everyone knows about it because it is so popular. "I also just bought another bar from a friend of mines who wanted to retire. I unfortunately haven't been by yet to great everyone because of paper work, my other bar, and the restaurant. I am going to make time very soon. As far as my love life I haven't had luck yet because only easy girls throw themselves at me. Someone recently though has caught my eye and she is very cute and adorable. I hope she likes me because I damn sure have a thing for her." She said winking at Jinx.

"Well I guess it is my turn huh." Jinx said getting comfortable against Blackfire. "She likes you to by the way." She said shyly. "My name is Haven Bund. I do not call the two people that made me my parents because I was brought into this world for experiments. I was shown no love. They treated me however brought the best results. One day an experiment went really wrong and blew up. I came out unscathed but everyone else was dead. I don't really remember what I looked like before then. I was angry and alone so of course I found a life among the thieves. Gizmo and Mammoth found me and took me in. I was never really all the way bad. I could only do jobs that required you to steal. Then came along the brotherhood. The school pushed your abilities and helped you gain strength. After a while you just get tired of walking on the bad side. The guys weren't shocked when I said I wanted out but they couldn't leave yet because they were in to deep. I opened up a new chapter in my life. The titans offered me a job but I turned them down. I wanted an easy life to experience different things. I found a friend in Raven and we became best friends easily. I was so happy when she asked could she move in like I would tell her no. We both work at this night club/bar called Desires. As for my love life it goes bad because girls think my eyes are weird. It's hard enough with my pink hair. One other thing is because I haven't given myself to anyone because I am not ready. I want to truly be in love when I do it." She said snuggling even closer to Blackfire.

"Sounds like we both had it a little rough." Blackfire said. "Are you hungry do you want some pie and ice cream. We only have vanilla by the way."

"I only eat vanilla and is the pie apple?"

"Yes I'll be right back."

Jinx looked at her for minte before letting at a breath. This could actually work she is gorgeous, kind, and caring. When they finished their deserts they cuddled up and fell asleep watch tv.

When raven and starfire kiss broke they stared into each other's eyes lust quickly filling both. They kissed again. It turn passionate and rough very quickly. They pulled away to breath. "I want to take you in my bed so let's go." Starfire said about to get up.

Raven got up and smiled turning around and straddling Starfire. She wrapped her and arms her neck "no" she said as she went back to kissing her. Starfire was about to object when she felt Raven transport them to her room. She pulled her dress up a little surprised to find her not wearing panties. Groping Raven's fat ass as she slowly started kissing her neck. Then she bit down hard on her neck. Raven cried out in pure ecstasy and then removed Starfire's clothes.

Starfire laid her down on the bed and stared at her." You are absolutely beautiful and all mines finally." She said. Raven was feverishly blushing she wanted Starfire so bad. They kissed passionately then Starfire started making her way down. She licked at the bite mark and lightly rubbed her knee against her pussy. Raven moaned and gasped she wanted more. Starfire took her nipple into her mouth and sucked and nipped while she handled the other one roughly.

Raven started moaning loudly "Please Star more" she begged. Only switching nipples Starfire stuck her fingers in Raven's mouth and then stuck them in her pussy. Slowly pumping in and out enjoying Ravens sweet cries. She moved down and licked her pussy pulling her fingers out and replacing them with her tongue. Raven's hands were buried in her red hair as she held there screaming her name. She cam and Starfire licked everything up before going to kiss her.

Raven flipped them over and engulfed starfires tit. She fixed her position between her legs then started grinding. Starfire was moaning and reached down and grabbed her ass again. Helping raven move faster then she started fingering her again. Raven never stopped sucking and pulling on her tits and then they both cam. Raven didn't miss a beat she sled down to Stars pussy and started licking and fingering her bringing her into another orgasm. Starfire trembled below her lover trying to catch her breath. Raven came back up and kissed her. Starfire got on top again in a sixty-nine position. She started kissing and biting around her lips while gently rubbing her clit. Then she abruptly sat up bringing ravens bottom with her. Raven gasped but it was muffled by stars pussy. Starfire was ferociously licking her pussy giving her an orgasm then pausing only to moan Ravens name as she cam. Then stuck in her fingers and her tongue inside of her lover. Raven could only moan in pure ecstasy as she cam again. They collapsed on the bed breathing hard.

"I love you" Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you too." Raven said as she laid her head on her chest.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire awoke and instantly smiled down at woman in her arms. Raven was lightly snoring as she curled up on her chest. She gently got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning" Blackfire said when she saw her sister.

"I see your night went well." Starfire simply smiled then looked at the couch.

"As did yours."

"I don't remember the last time I slept so well and enjoyed some tv. She is really adorable." They idly talked about their night while they drunk coffee.

Raven was aware when her girlfriend left. She got up and stumbled around till she found a shirt. She lazy dragged herself out of the room and saw Jinx on the couch. Rubbing her eyes she slowly made her way to the couch. Starfire saw her love come out the room.

"Good morning raven." She said smiling.

Raven only mumbled something before crawling under the cover with Jinx. Jinx rolled over and faced Raven with her eyes still closed and said "Hey".

"Hey" Raven said taking her hand. They fell back asleep holding hands.

The two sisters only looked at them and smiled. "Ooooooh they look so cute" Blackfire said getting out her phone and taking a picture.

"Will you send that to me?" Star asked.

"Sure right after it becomes my screensaver." Blackfire said.

"Do you want us to drive you guys home?" Blackfire asked taking Jinx's hand.

"No that's ok Raven is just going to warp or whatever us home." Jinx said slightly blushing.

"Don't forget to call me." She quickly added before kissing her on the check then going to stand by Raven.

"I love you" Starfire said before kissing raven.

"I love you to" Raven said. Then she grabbed jinxs hand and they left.

"Ugh I feel lonely already." Jinx said as she flopped down on the couch.

"How do you think I feel? But we do have jobs." Raven said sitting down to.

"Yeah I'm going to shower." Jinx said.

They spent the rest of their day mopping. They knew their girlfriends were very busy during the day and didn't want to bother them to much. Work offered a distraction for them at least for Jinx. Starfire had come to pick up Raven.

Maybe she is really busy Jinx thought of blackfire as she went behind the counter to clean trays. She was a little sad that she hadn't heard from her. She sent her a couple text messages earlier but got no reply. Before she could sink any lower her phone ringed.

"Hello" She said.

"Hi sweetie" Blackfire said.

"Why haven't you replied to me all day?"

"I'm sorry I've been busy since I got up but I have a min. now before I go look at my new bar. Do you have a min to talk?"

"Yea I'm at work though."

"I'm sorry beautiful how have you been."

"Im ok today has been a little sluggish"

"Wats wrong? Anything I can do?"

Jinx blushed from the suggestiveness in her voice "Ah no I'm ok."

"Calm down I would never do anything your not comfortable or ready for."

"Thank you how are you?"

"Im really tired. I would be so much better if I could see your smile right now though."

Jinx was lost for words. "I have to get back to work."

"Alright good bye."

Jinx sighed happily as she clutched her phone to her chest before she went back to work.

Blackfire was worn out and it showed as she was getting out of the car. She just hopped her new employees didn't notice. She thought she would go in introduce herself and learn their names then come back in the morning. What she saw made her blood boil. Jinx was being touched and groped on by a drunk woman. She didn't have time to think before she had the lady pinned against the wall by her throat and her arm around jinx. Her eyes had turned black before she said "She is mine do not ever touch her again." Spitting every word with venom.

"Blackfire please calm down I'm ok really." Jinx pleaded from her chest.

Blackfire calmed a little after hearing her voice and let the woman fall to the floor. "If I ever catch you in my bar again I will kill you." The woman got up and hurried out the door.

Jinx quickly pulled her to the back of the bar and out the back door. "What the fuck was that!?" Jinx screamed as pushed Blackfire against the brick wall.

Blackfire looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm sorry okay? Im a jealous person and I'm really tired right now. That happens to make me more irritable. Plus I really do like you. I guess I just ruined my chances with you and made a bad impression in front of everybody."

"No you didn't." Jinx said cupping her cheek. "I really like you to. To be honest I probably would have done the same thing."

Blackfire leaned into her touch and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled her in closer. Jinx pulled her down and captured her lips in sweet kiss. They looked at each other and smiled both lost for words.

"Come on let's get you back. I have a lot of explaining to do." Blackfire said taking her hand. When she came back she explained and apologized to everyone. Everyone thought nothing of it and were happy to finally meet her. She excused herself taking Jinx with her.

They went back to Jinx's apartment. "You must be hungry." Jinx said watching as Blackfire slumped down on the couch.

"Yeah I am love. It doesn't matter what you make. I'll eat anything." She said closing her eyes as she leaned her head back.

Jinx kissed her head as she went to make her a grilled cheese. She thought it would be best for her to eat something light and then get her in bed.

"Thank you." Blackfire said as she got up.

"It's not no problem. I'm gonna go fix up my room then take a shower. I'll leave some clothes out for you so you can do the same." Jinx said before she disappeared down the hallway.

"Thanks a lot for letting me crash here." Blackfire said to her as she got in the bed.

"Do you have any time off tomorrow?" Jinx asked as she laid her head on her chest.

"Well I was going to look over the new bar but I guess I can hold it off. Did you want to do something?" Blackfire asked as she ran a hand through her pink hair.

"I just wanted to talk you some but if you have to work that's ok." Jinx said tracing her collar bone.

"No it can wait. I wouldn't mind spending more time with you. This is all new to me and I would be s fool to miss out." Blackfire said.

"Yes you would now sleep." Jinx said.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to go to work today?" Raven asked Starfire as she got in her car.<p>

"No I just need to pop up at our restaurants a couple times a week and we're good to go." Starfire said.

"Oh so where are we going?"

"Back to my place. I thought it would be a good way to spend some time together. It's really up to you though. We can go somewhere anywhere you want."

"No I think it's a good idea to because we've been away for so long and now we're together."

"Ok then how about when we get there I make us some simple dinner we talk for however long you want. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great." Raven said smiling as she took her hand.

"God that was delicious." Raven said as she sat her plate on the coffee table.

"Thank you love. Now let's get this show on the road. You can go first." Starfire said as she turned to face her.

Raven slide her feet over into Starfire's lap and moaned softly as she started to rub them. "Ok tell me how you started the restaurant business." She said.

"Hmm it was a few weeks after Blackfire came back to earth. She was the only two of us with a job at the time. She was a underground fighter. Now I'm sure you know we aren't the only aliens to this planet. Besides the human fights she would also fight aliens. I didn't like her doing it but those type of matches brought more money. One day I came to one of her matches for the first time. Everything was going well she had one. Then her opponent got up and pulled out a knife. It stabbed her right in the back then drug it up. I lost it and I ended up killing it. The owner came and threw a sack full of money at us. He didn't even offer to help us. He just said take this and never come back. I was so worried she was going to die. It was so bad. Her body never healed probably. She still has spells where it causes her so much pain like it's happening all over again.

Once she was able to walk again she showed me a safe. She took the bag of money and the safe and pushed it towards me. She said you've always loved cooking so open a restaurant we've got to make money somehow. She told me about this empty building she always walked by that nobody seemed to bother with.

It was our first place. It was so wonderful and I just adored it. The competition though not so much. They got violent very quickly. At first I thought of having my sister take care of them but then I remembered she got hurt once. So I started to handle them. They were only humans so after a while they got the message. They stopped after a while and we thought we were in the clear but then they burned the restaurant down. I was depressed for a while. Then Blackfire came home saying she bought another bigger place. At first I wasn't sure but she just kept on til I agreed. Then we've been pretty much greet beyond that."

"Wow seems like you've had a crazy ride so far." Raven said.

"Yeah I suppose but it all worked out." Starfire said still rubbing her feet. "Do you see a few with me."

"Yeah." Raven said laying her head on the couch. "I don't know how you feel about this but I would like to have kids one day."

"It's something that I dream about sometimes." Starfire said. "I'm not sure how to explain it but I feel like we feel right back in place. Like no time has changed at all."

"I know what you mean. If other people heard us they would probably say we're moving to fast. I don't feel that way though."

"Me either it just feels kind of right." Starfire said as raven crawled over to her. "When I use to dream about you coming back into my life. All sorts of things would happen. Like if toy weren't in love with me then I would definitely make you fall for me. I would take you on amazing dates. Sooner or later I would ask you to move in. Then one day I would marry you and then we would have kids. We would grow old together." Starfire said with this faraway look.

"Nothing but the best huh?" Raven said as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Starfire smiled before she captured her lips. Raven smiled into the kiss before she rested her forehead on hers. "I thought we were supposed to be talking." She said catching her breath.

"We are but I also want to make love to you." Starfire said kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>Jinx was suddenly awoken when she got pushed away. When she turned around she saw Blackfire curled into herself screaming and crying. She quickly got to trying to unwrap her.<p>

"Baby what's wrong?!" She yelled making her look at her.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad! I was stabbed a long time ago but it still hurts!" Blackfire cried out clutching her side.

Jinx snatched her shirt up and cane face to face with a black scar. "There still might be pieces left in there." She said as she ran her fingers over it. "I can get them out but it will hurt." She waited until Blackfire nodded before she made a charm appear over her scar. Blackfire's screamed ripped through the air when she started. Tiny burning metal shards came out of her skin. Jinx quickly got rid of them as Blackfire threw up on the floor. She rubbed her back and whispered comforting words. "Hey." She said taking her head in her hands. "Go clean up in the bathroom while I clean this mess up. Ok?" She said as she kissed her head. Blackfire nodded as she made her way to the bathroom. She quickly cleaned up the floor and waited for her.

"Thank you." Blackfire whispered as she got back in bed.

"Your welcome note come here." Jinx said opening her arms for her.

"How did I get so lucky?" Blackfire asked into her neck.

"I've been asking myself that since yesterday." Jinx said pulling her closer.


End file.
